Down Bottom
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Set after 3x10, After Lauren decides she needs a break from Bo, Lauren starts to feel sick. Lauren goes to the doctor and finds out that she's pregnant. Lauren goes to tell Bo, but she is taken away by someone that is from Bo's past. How will Bo find Lauren? Will Lauren and Bo get back together? G!p Bo. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Down Bottom – Set after 3x10, After Lauren decides she needs a break from Bo, Lauren starts to feel sick. Lauren goes to the doctor and finds out that she's pregnant. Lauren goes to tell Bo, but she is taken away by someone that is from Bo's past. How will Bo find Lauren? Will Lauren and Bo get back together? G!p Bo. Don't like Don't read.

A/N I do not own lost girl of any of it's characters. All belongs to Showcase.

…..

Lauren's POV

I watch Bo walks out of my apartment in tears, I know what I did was wrong, but I needed this. I needed time to heal, and be myself for a while. I'm just sitting here on my couch thinking about what I just did to the love of my life. All of a sudden, I start to feel sick, I run to my bathroom and empty all of the contents out of my stomach. Why am I sick? Maybe this is just a bug for now. I take a quick shower and head to bed, hopefully tomorrow things will get better for me.

I walk into the lab and I see Tamsin standing there with her arms crossed. Great, a Valkyrie cop that hates my guts is here in my lab. So, my fantastic day begins.

"Hello Lauren." She greets with her evil little smirk, I groan not wanting to deal with her this morning.

"Hi Tamsin." I say walking over to my desk setting my stuff down beside it.

"So, I have a question." She starts off.

"It doesn't involve me and Bo does it?" I say not wanting to talk about out little break.

"No, it's about a fae getting killed last night." She says.

"What?" I turn to look at her. "I didn't hear anything about it." I tell her.

"Well, come to find out it was light fae, and it caused the new ash to go on a rampage. Dyson is down at the office checking on it." She tells me.

"Okay, what about the crime scene?" I asked.

"Nothing was out of place, when we got there." She says walking away.

"Sounds good." I turn my back away from her and unpack my things.

"Call her." Tamsin says walking out of my office. I knew she was going to say something. Fuck, my stomach is starting to hurt. I clutch in for a second then it stops like the pain was never there.

"Today is going to be a long fucking day." I say to myself logging onto the computer.

….

Bo's POV

I'm at home sharpening my weapons, I hear a noise behind me and it's Tamsin. She looks at me with a sad look.

"What?" I asked turning back around.

"Wow grumpy, what's up your ass?" She asked sitting down on my bed. I know she knows about me and Lauren's break.

"I know you know about it. Did Kenzi tell you?" I asked.

"No, Trick did. He said you came to his place crying last night." She says sitting down on my bed.

"I did, the love of my life broke up with me Tam. How am I supposed to feel? Happy?" I turn to look at her, putting my weapons back.

"Look Bo, Lauren needs this, she's human. That's something that you'll have to remember for the rest of your life. If something happens to her, she can't heal like you can." She explains standing up.

"I know that, I've been trying so hard to protect her, I have too." I stated firmly walking pass Tamsin.

"Yeah and so does she, but you also have think the consequences if Lauren dies or if she might die. How would you feel then?" She asked walking into the living room.

"Sad." I look down sadly thinking all about what that dude did to Lauren last night. It's my fault, it's always going to be.

"Bo, call her." With that Tamsin leaves and I hear her car start outside of my place. I pick my cell, and scroll down to Lauren's name. I press the call button.

"Hello?" I hear her sweet voice answer.

"Lauren, you have a minute?' I asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"How are you?" I asked her, you know me being all kind.

"I'm okay, are you?" She asked as I shuffling in the background.

"Yeah, I will be." I say sitting down on the couch.

"Dr. Lauren?" I hear a male voice in the background.

"Uh…" I trail off wanting to know who the fuck the guy is.

"Relax Bo, I'm at the doctor's office." I hear her chuckle.

"I'm not mad." I lie with my eyes glowing.

"Bo, calm down and un-glow those pretty eyes. I know you Bo." She giggles.

"Not funny Lauren." I growl because she thinks this is funny.

"I'm sorry for laughing Bo, I just know how jealous you get." She says.

"I'm not jealous." I say to her in a jealousy tone.

"Bo, just admit it. I'm fine, I've been having stomach pains." She replies.

"Oh, so he's not your boyfriend?" I asked with a small smile creeping upon my face.

"No, he's gay and he has three kids." She says.

"Oh, well call me if you need anything." I say chuckling.

"I will, bye Bo." She hangs up and I groan. Yep, I'm a jealous person.

…..

Lauren's POV

After I hang up from Bo, I turn to look at the doctor.

"Thanks for seeing me." I say putting my bag onto my shoulder. I look around at all of the other women in the room and smile.

"Sure thing." He tells me. I follow him to a room in the doctor's office. He opens the door for me.

"Thanks." I go in and sit down on the bed and wait for him to speak.

"So, what's been going on doc?" He asked me sitting down in his roller chair.

"Well, I've been having stomach pains." I tell him as I get comfortable on the bed.

"How long have you felt these pains?" He asked me writing notes down.

"Last night and this morning." I tell him.

"Okay, well let me do some scans on you and we'll see what's going on. Lay back for me." He says.

"Okay." I lay back and I feel raise my shirt up. He begins to run test on my stomach, he always checks my temperature. He does a complete check up on me. I sit up when he tells me too, and I pull my shirt back down.

"I'm going to go outside and check on your tests." He puts his pen into his pocket and smiles at me.

"Alight, take your time." I tell him taking out my phone.

"Done deal." He walks out of the office. I play a game on my phone until I get a text from Kenzi.

"Hey doc, how you clear up a rash?" – Ken. I laugh at text and reply back.

"Soak a clean (Not used Kenzi), soft washcloth in cold water and wring out the excess water. It should be moist, not dripping wet. Take a cool bath with oatmeal or baking soda, wear smooth clothes, and stay away from the suspected allergen and other plants. (Yes, that means flowers). Rub some aloe vera gel over the rash and use calamine lotion." I send back to her. I hear phone ding.

"That lotion smells like shit! This can clear up a rash on your ass right?" She replies back.

"Ew! Yes it can. You were out in poison ivy again weren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe, so what? I was playing with Bruce and I was hiding in poison ivy. Sue me." I laugh loudly.

"Kenzi go clear up your ass rash lol. I'll be over there in 20 minutes." I say back.

"Cool, and a bedtime story?" She asks.

"You're too old for that!" I exclaim through the text.

"We want a bedtime story, by "we". I mean Bruce and I." – Ken.

"Fine, I'll be over there soon." I roll my eyes as I send it to her.

"Bring some snacks too, Dyson and Bo ate up all of the good shit." She replies.

"Like what?" I frown.

"Idk, something good. No organic shit. Blech!" I laugh.

"I don't eat organic shit!" I say back to her.

"Says you. This rash itches!" I snicker because I know it does.

"Kenzi! Will you go tell Bruce to help you get rid of it?" I question her.

"Fine, see ya doc." I close my phone.

"She's something else." I shake my head laughing. The doctor comes back in and with an unrecognizable look on his face. "Doc is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Lauren…" He trails off. I look at him, he's starting to sweat.

"Doc?' I get off of the bed.

"You're pregnant Lauren." He blurts out.

"I'm what?" I asked him in shock.

End of this chapter. Okay, I'm replacing this story with Unbreakable Smile because I want to change it up a bit. I will delete it and rewrite it over. I think this one will be even better than Unbreakable Smile. Yes, this is a succubus story, Bo is a girl with a penis. Just too clear things up.


	2. Chapter 2: Ain't that Funny

Chapter 2: Ain't that Funny

Lauren's POV

"I'm what?" I asked with my mouth opened in shock, I can't be pregnant. This can't be right, oh fuck I'm in danger now.

"Pregnant. Lauren, there's some more news." He says to me.

"What is it?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"You're pregnant with a succubus baby Lauren, which means you're going to have a hard pregnancy. Succubus babies are the hardest to have especially if a human has one. Your baby is going to be a strong one, even more powerful than the father. A lot of dark Fae's are going to be after you Lauren." He explains to me.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked touching my flat belly.

"First off you're going to have to have Chi Lauren in order to keep your baby healthy since it's going to be a human/Succubus baby. I suggest you mix up chi and baby formula together." He write notes down in his clipboard.

"Will my pregnancy be fast?" I asked him.

"It will, but you will also need to engage in sex too Lauren, but only with a succubus. Any other type of fae could harm you and your child. Sex with a human is fine, but not any other fae. Also, I got some prenatal vitamins for you, take them." He hands me the pills.

"Thank you." I say taking the pills.

"You're welcome and be safe Lauren. Come back into two weeks for a check-up." He gives me a piece of paper.

"I will." I nod taking the paper and leaving. Fuck, how am I going to tell Bo?

…

Bo's POV

I'm laughing along with Tamsin at Kenzi and Bruce, this shit is so fucking funny. Kenzi has an ass rash and so does Bruce. This is priceless.

"So itchy butt, how's the cream going for ya?" I snicker along with Tamsin.

"Very funny Bo-Bo. I'm so going to kick your ass when I get healed! Personally!" Kenzi yells in frustration.

"Man, I'm all itchy." Bruce starts to scratch himself.

"Stop it! Lauren said don't scratch Bruce." Kenzi smacks his hands away. We all hear a knock on the door, Tamsin goes to open it and it's Lauren.

"Kenzi, I told you to stay away from the woods." Lauren tries not to laugh at Kenz.

"Hello! We were on a mission to hunt down a fucking troll. He has fast ass legs too, we followed him into the woods and then…Boom Bam Btich…..we're scratching our asses like no tomorrow." Kenzi says about to scratch.

"No." Bruce smacks her hand away.

"Lauren fix this." Kenzi whines out.

"Okay, here." Lauren pulls out a bag of herbs handing them off to Kenzi.

"What in the fuck is this shit?!" Kenzi looks at it with a disgusted face.

"It's called Mu Chin." Lauren says.

"What the fuck is that? A Chinese saying about how long Ryan Dorsey's chin is?" Kenzi asked snickering. We all share a laugh at her.

"No silly, it's a Chinese herb that cures rashes." Lauren shakes her hand.

"Oh, Bruce come on! Let's take this shit!" Kenzi speeds to the kitchen with Bruce. Lauren zips up her bag and sighs.

"Lauren are you okay?" I asked her.

"We uh, need to talk Bo." She says standing up.

"Okay, hey Tam can u watch those two for me?" I asked my cop friend.

"Sure, I want to learn more about this Mu Chin." Tamsin laughs walking over to Bruce and Kenzi. Lauren and I walk up to my room, I turn to look at her. She sees nervous about something, but I don't know what it is.

"Bo…" Lauren trails off and we hear screaming downstairs. We run downstairs and we see four guys in hoodie fighting our friends, I take out my knife and I went to attack, but I knocked back landing hard on the floor. One of them throws out a smoke grenade, smoke is everywhere now. I can't see shit.

"Guys?!" I yell out.

"Fuck, what's happening?" Tamsin starts to cough. I pick up the grenade and throw it outside. I turn on the fan making the smoke blow out of the clubhouse. I look around and I don't see Lauren.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked in panic.

"She was just right there beside you." Bruce says getting angry, he gets up kicking a stool over. Bruce is very protective of us. He hates seeing us get hurt, I know he's hurting inside.

"Bruce, we're going to find her." Kenzi tries to calm him down, but Bruce runs out of the clubhouse in anger.

"Tam follow him, make sure he does nothing stupid." I say.

"Okay, call me if you find something." Tamsin runs out after Bruce.

"How did Lauren just leave like that?" Kenzi asked walking over to me.

"I don't know, but I don't think she left, those guys took Lauren." I said getting angry.

"Okay hot shot, calm down. I can't feel your anger all the way over here." Kenzi places a hand onto my shoulder.

"We have to go to Trick about this." I say grabbing my leather jacket.

"Good plan." Kenzi grabs her jacket and we head over to the Dahl. I ran in into the bar with Kenzi behind me.

"Bo? Why do you look upset?" Trick asked putting a glass down.

"Someone took Lauren." I growl as I feel my eyes turning blue.

"Fuck, call the boys over." Trick tells me. I call Dyson and Hale telling them to come down. Luckily they were already on their way. Dyson and Hale came in 5 minutes later along with Tamsin and Bruce.

"Bo, what's going on?" Dyson asked me.

"Lauren's gone." I spit out going over to the pool table flipping it over.

"BO!" Kenzi yells looking at me.

"She's gone Kenzi! I need to find her!" I growl about to leave, but Tamsin stops me.

"The fuck you are! We don't know anything about the backfreak boys okay? Look, we have to find out who these guys were first before we go around Canada looking for them." Tamsin said.

"What did they look like?" Hale asked sipping on some coffee.

"They wore green hoodies, and they had this symbol on their hoodies." I say as I remember.

"What was this symbol?" Trick asked me.

"It was a uh symbol with a green hornet." I say.

"Fuck, that's not good." Trick says.

"Why?" Tamsin asked crossing her arms.

"They're called the 4 stingans. They hunt in groups of four they're very dangerous Bo, and they work for the dark Fae. I don't how they found you, they usually hunt, outside of here, like in Calgary." Trick explains.

"Wait, so these four knock off version B2k, are working with the dark Fae. They sent Bo flying across the damn clubhouse." Kenzi says.

"Yes, they have telekinesis powers. They kill and kill until they power out." Trick says.

"Okay, so how do we find Lauren?" I asked all of a sudden I feel pain in my stomach, I fall down to the floor.

"Bo?" Kenzi tried to hold me up, but I fall back down. What is happening?

"Oh dear god." Trick runs down to his basement, he comes back up with a book.

"Trick what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Bo, you're feeling Lauren's pain. It's something that happens when a succubus and a human…." Trick stops as he looks at me with wide eyes. All of a sudden the pain stops, I stand up rubbing my side.

"Trick, why'd you stop?" Hale asks with a worried tone.

"Oh fuck Bo." Trick says.

"What?" I asked looking at Trick like he's crazy.

"Bo, Lauren…" Trick says walking from behind the counter.

"Lauren what Trick?" I frown at him.

"Bo, Lauren's pregnant." Trick says to me.

"She's what?" I faint.

End of this chapter. I love Kenzi don't you guys? So who took Lauren? How will Bo react when she wakes up? I'm going to go ahead and let you guys know that my stories will be on delay starting either tomorrow or Monday because my computer is fucking up so I don't know how long it's going to take to have it fix. So, I'll try to upload my Calzona story after I get off of work. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Lauren

Chapter 3: Finding Lauren

Bo's POV

"She's pregnant?" I asked looking up at Trick.

"Yes, that's the pain from the baby." Trick says helping me up.

"So, I have a feeling someone else besides us already knew Lauren was pregnant." I say sitting down in one of the bar stools.

"BoBo, where could she have gone?" Kenzie asked sipping on her drink.

"I don't know, but I will find her. I have a feeling Succubus babies grow faster than humans right?" I look over at Trick.

"That's correct Bo. Your baby will be growing each week. Lauren has to stay healthy or the baby will die." Trick reads out of his book.

"I could try to sniff her scent. I'll get a head start." Dyson say leaving the Dahl.

"I could make some calls myself." Tamsin says leaving.

"I'll file a missing person's report." Hale says kissing Kenzi's cheek and leaves.

"What about you Kenz?" I asked.

"I with you Bo, I hate to say this, but what about the Morrigan?" She raises a brow.

"Son of bitch! Why didn't I think of that? Let's go visit that bitch. See ya Trick." I grab my keys and leave with Kenzi heading over to the Morrigan.

…..

Lauren's POV

I wake up in this room that has a really nice theme to it. I look down to see my bump is growing a little bit, the doctor told me my baby will be growing fast. I just hope Bo finds me so I can be in her arms. Maybe this is karma for me, maybe it's because I broke up with her. I look down and see that I'm cuffed up in chains, great just what I needed. At least the sheets are clean. I lay my head down on the soft pillow and was about to go to sleep, but I hear the door open. I look up to see this tall buff guy in a mask.

"Where am I?" I asked scooting back away from him.

"I can't tell you that Lauren." He says taking out the keys and unlocking the chains.

"How do you know my name?" I asked standing up.

"It's my job to know." He says pushing me out of the room.

"I'm hungry." I say walking with him.

"I'm taking you to the dinner table." He says opening these double doors.

"This is huge." I saw looking around the room.

"Sit." He pulls the chair out for me to sit down in.

"Okay." I sat down and wait. I see waiters coming in with mask on. What kind of place is this? A female waiter sets a tray of food down for me.

"You need to eat." I look up and see this woman with a cat mask on. What's with the masks?

"I know, but where the fuck am I?" I asked looking at the strange woman.

"Away Lauren Lewis." She unfolds her napkin and places it into her shirt.

"Is this food poisonous? I need to know before I eat." I say harshly.

"Lauren, I won't poison you. That's an easy and fast death. I'll kill you slowly. I like to watch people die slowly, and painfully." She says eating.

"What is this?" I raise a brow.

"Steak and potatoes." She grins.

"Okay, this looks nasty. Can I go cook something?" I asked standing up.

"Fine, watch her." She says to the guy who brought me here. I get up and go to the kitchen. I start to make shrimp Alfredo. I look up at the guy who's watching me.

"Can you help me?" I asked putting the noodles into the pot.

"Uh sure." He gets up from the table and starts to grill the shrimp.

"You can cook?" I asked smiling at little bit.

"Yeah, I love it." He nods.

"Why are you here then?" I asked making some green tea.

"It's a job Lauren." He says sprinkling some seasoning on the shrimp.

"I see." I stir the tea up. I feel a sharp pain on my side.

"You okay?" He asked holding me.

"Yeah, little pains." I say as I continue to fix the food and drinks.

"She knows you're pregnant Lauren. You can't hide anything away from us. She knows about you and Bo." He tells me mixing up the pasta and shrimp.

"I figured that much. I've met a lot of villains while I've been with Bo, this is nothing new to me." I say putting the food onto a set of plates.

"You know she'll kill you right?" He raises a brow.

"Nothing new." I say putting the food onto the tray and walking out. I set the plates down on the table. I sit down and say a prayer, I asked god to bless this food and I asked he could help Bo find me.

"Wow, this is amazing." The woman says.

"Thanks I guess." I say eating my food. I continue to eat until it was time for me to go back into my room. I walk back in and lean up against the wall. I want Bo, I need her to find me, I don't know who this woman is and it's starting to scare me. I want to know where I am.

"Please find me Bo." I lay down and cry myself to sleep.

…..

Bo's POV

I kick the Morrigan's door open looking around for Lauren. I see Evony stand up from her desk and crosses her arms.

"Rude much?" She asked taking her glasses off.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked angrily still looking around for Lauren.

"How should I know?" She says sitting back down into her chair.

"Look, we're not here to play game with you Evony." Kenzi says harshly.

"I'm not. I haven't done anything evil in weeks. I'm trying to plan a party for my cousin who's coming to town tomorrow night." She says holding up a flyer.

"Really?" I take the flyer out her hands and look over it.

"So, you have no idea where the doc is?" Kenzi asked.

"No idea. Why are you looking for her anyway?" She questions standing up going over to her bar. She pours us a drink.

"Well, she was going to tell me that she's pregnant, but we ended up being ambush by the 4 Stingans." I spit. She spits out her drink and looks at me with frown.

"Wait, Lauren's pregnant?" She asks in shock.

"Yep, she and Bo did the nasty and then Boom, Bo Jr. is on the way." Kenzi says, I nudge her side.

"How did the 4 stingans find you anyway? I thought they lived outside of here? They're usually in Calgary." Evony says in confusion.

"That's what Trick said." I tell her.

"They took Lauren?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nod.

"She's in deep shit." She says chuckling.

"This is not funny Evony. That's my girl and my child out there. I need to know where these fucking ninja turtles took my girl." I tell her.

"Bo, I wish I could help, but I don't know where to look. Trust me, if I wasn't so busy with this, I would side with you for a day." She tells me softly.

"Bo, it's no use." Kenzi places a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not giving up on the both of them. That's my family Kenz, I'm finally having a child with the girl that I love. I have to find her or whoever has her is going to kill her and my baby!" I yell with tears forming.

"Bo calm down. Did the others find anything?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know. I need Lauren back here with me. Maybe I should pay those stingans a fucking visit." I say growling.

"And risk getting killed before you see your child?" Evony asked rolling her eyes.

"You got a better plan Danielle Fishel?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I do indeed. How about you guys come to my cousin's party. The stingans only took Lauren because of you. If you stop looking for her, they'll tell their employer to come and find you. Besides you'll have a better chance getting her back that way." Evony says.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but that's not a bad idea Bo. I mean we could get Lauren back that way. If the employer of the stingans brings Lauren to this party, then we'll get her back." Kenzi says.

"Fine. Hand me those." I hold my hand out.

"Don't you tell anyone about this." Evony says growling.

"We won't princess. Look, you better hope this works woman or I'll kill you if this goes wrong. Come on Kenz." I say walking away.

"Good luck Bo." I hear Evony call out.

"Thanks." I actually smile and leave with Kenzi. I'm getting my girl back if it's the last thing I do.

….

End of this chapter. Bo & Lauren will talk next chapter and it will be emotional. Tamsin will find out something that could help them find Lauren sooner. Dyson and Hale end up in a situation that could risk Bo's chances of getting Lauren back. Bo & Dyson will have a fight regarding Lauren next chapter. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

Chapter 4: Party Time

Tamsin's POV

I walk into the shop that looks like it's been here for over a hundred years. I pick up this jar that some type of gooey thing in it. Ew.

"Can I help you?" I hear a voice behind me, and I turn to see an old man with bad grey hair all over his face.

"Yeah, I need some help finding a group of boys." I tell him putting the jar back down.

"Who are they?" He stretches and I hear his bones crack.

"The 4 stingans, ever heard of these freaks?" I asked him.

"Those boys came in here yesterday to buy smoke bombs, they told me they had a mission to do. Why do you want to find them?" He asked coming from behind the counter.

"They kidnapped my friend's girlfriend and she's pregnant. So we kind of need to get her back ASAP." I tell him as he goes over to his desk and opens this book.

"They only way you can find these guys is by giving them a slayer's dagger." He reads.

"What does it do?" I asked wanting to know about this dagger they want.

"It's a dagger the stingans use to slay a succubus with." He says looking up at me.

"You're joking. They must've known about Bo." I say.

"Yes, Bo Dennis. Everyone basically knows about her and every supernatural force wants to kill her because she's powerful, and they want that power. The Stingans can drain Bo's power and use for themselves. You have to find it before they do, they don't even know where to look." He chuckles.

"Can this save Lauren?" I asked.

"Yes, all Bo needs is some locater potion. It can also, turn Lauren fae, but it has side effects. I have some, but its 15 bucks." He opens his cabinet and pulls out the purple potion.

"Here." I give him the money.

"Do not let anymore get that dagger except for Bo. She can use it to control Dark fae as well. If it falls into the wrong hands, we're gone." He tells me.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I put the potion in my pocket and leave to go find Bo.

….

Bo's POV

Kenzi and I are at this store looking for outfits for this party Evony is throwing, I hate picking out outfits. Kenzi drags me over to some dresses. Oh hell no.

"Look Bo. This purple dress will do me just fine." Kenzi puts the dress in front of her and looks in the mirror.

"That is a good color." I smile as she jumps up and down in happiness.

"What about you? Dress?" She smirks teasing me, she knows I hate dresses. To damn girly.

"No. A tux will do." I say as my phone rings. I pick up. "Yeah?" I answer knowing its Tamsin.

"Check this out. I have this locator potion and this fucking dagger I found out in the woods near this cave. Apparently, the Stingans want it to kill you." Tamsin says as I hear her car door shut.

"Really? Where are you?" I asked.

"On my way to you. Where are you anyway?" She asked.

"Shopping for Evony's cousin's party. We're going to dress up. Meet us at DTS (Dress To Success)." I tell her going over to the tuxedos.

"Oooooh my favorite place. Be there in 5." Tamsin hangs up. I see this blue suit and it's my size. I grab it and some shoes to go with it.

"Bo, I've found my shoes to go with the dress." Kenzi holds up a pair of black pumps.

"Nice. Found mine." I hold up my outfit.

"Nice suit." I turn to see Tamsin looking at a dress.

"We didn't even see you." Kenzi chuckles hugging her.

"I'm sneaky. I'm going with the red dress. With red heels." Tamsin goes to the cashier lady. We check out our stuff and head over to my car.

"So, how do we know these assholes will show up with my girl?" I asked looking over at the tall blonde.

"We'll just have to wait and see hon." Tamsin takes her bags and puts them into her car.

"Fine, let's hurry up." I say hopping into my car and heading home with Tamsin following behind me.

….

Still Bo's POV

We all arrive at the party looking around for Lauren. Tamsin told me about the potion thing, and somehow it can turn Lauren fae. I don't if Lauren would want that, but hey that's up to her. We found the dagger those 4 little freaks need, so we decided to find out who these idiots are working for. I see Evony talking to someone who must be her cousin, everyone else went to go find out some clues while I went over to Evony.

"Hey Evony." I look at her outfit, she actually looks kind of nice.

"Hey Bo, this is my cousin Otis." Evony introduces us.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He holds his hand out for a shake.

"Likewise." I shake his hand and smile. "Can I borrow your cousin for a bit?" I asked him nicely.

"Sure. I'll go get something to eat." Otis walks over to the food table. I pull on Evony's hand and take her into an empty room.

"Okay, what is this all about?" She looks at me with a frown.

"What do you know about the Slayer's dagger?" I asked her showing a picture of the dagger on my phone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Evony takes my phone looks at the dagger.

"What?" I asked holding my hand out for my phone.

"Bo, please tell me you guys have this." Evony says handing my phone back to me.

"We do. What's up with you?" I asked putting my phone away.

"Bo, that dagger can kill you, not to mention it kill all light fae, including your baby." Evony says.

"What? My child?" I can't believe this.

"Bo, that dagger is dangerous. You guys have to keep ahold of that thing, if it falls into the wrong hands Bo you're dead. It could drain your powers and turn you and other fae's into dust. You and Lauren will no longer have a child. That dagger is serious business." Evony explains.

"Shit, so now what? I'm gonna die tonight?" I asked as I start to pace.

"No, only a human can use the dagger. If you touch it Bo, you're gone. That dagger has some serious power and it could even take out the Ash." She says.

"What?!" I yell out in shock.

"I'm serious hon. I saw it with my own eyes, hell the damn thing could kill my ass too." She sighs.

"Okay, I'll go find Kenzi. How about we work with each other just for tonight, then we can go back hating each other later?" I asked holding my hand out.

"Fine. I'll go find Otis." She shakes my hand and walks out. I follow behind her, I see Dyson waving me over. I walk over to him.

"What's up?" I asked picking up a drink.

"Hale and I did something." Dyson says.

"What?" I look at him crossing my arms.

"We went to the Ash about Lauren." He says looking at me.

"Dyson, that could jeopardize our whole plan into getting Lauren back, they didn't even know she was out." I spit.

"I heard what you and Evony were talking about, Bo we need to get rid of this dagger. For Lauren's safety." Dyson says to me.

"I know, but this is my child Dyson, this is the love of my life. I'm not getting rid of it until we use it against the person who took Lauren." I tell him sternly.

"Bo, Lauren could die because of that thing." He hisses.

"Since when do you fucking care about Lauren? You've made fun of her for being with the Ash for years Dyson, now you're going to tell me how to take care of my woman?" I set my drink down and was about to walk away.

"She broke up with you, she's not your woman anymore Bo. This is your fault." He says glaring at me.

"Excuse me?" I turn to look at him with fire in my eyes.

"They know about you Bo and your baby. Lauren is not safe with you and she never will be." He says.

"Dyson, you better shut the hell up." I point my finger at him.

"She's better off with the Ash Bo. They can really take care of her." Dyson spits. I ball my fist up and punch Dyson in the face. Kenzi's eyes widen when I did it. Hale comes over and steps in between us.

"Not here." He hisses out. The doors open up and it's those 4 little bastards.

"That's them." I say about to walk up to them.

"No." Tamsin holds me back. I see this Lady walking in with Lauren.

"Who the fuck is that?" I hiss looking at this woman who has on a mask.

"I think I know who that is." Trick says.

"Who is it?" Kenzi asked sipping on her drink.

"It's….." Trick trails off.

End of this chapter. Who's the woman? Lauren and Bo will finally have a moment next chapter. Someone from Lauren's past will show up next chapter regarding her relationship with Bo. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Something's Not Right (Part 1

Chapter 5: Something's Not Right (Part 1)

Bo's POV

"Bo she's your…" Trick says as he just looks at the woman.

"She's my what Trick?" I asked him.

"She's your aunt." Trick grumbles.

"So, she's just like me then?" I asked Trick.

"Yeah, but stronger, if she gets that dagger she's going to be indestructible." Trick say to all of us.

"Look, there's Lauren." Tamsin said pointing to my blonde. I hate cause my girl is going through this. She's pregnant, and I know she's stressed.

"I need to get her back with me Tam." I tell the other blonde.

"We will." Tamsin places a hand onto my shoulder.

"Let's do this." I say all as we as split up into groups. I see Lauren by herself, I walk over to her, and place a hand on her lower back. "Babe." I say.

"Bo? What are you doing here?" She drags me outside so no one can see us.

"I came here to get you baby. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked checking her body.

"I'm fine Bo. She's going to kill you." Lauren tells me.

"Who is? My aunt?" I asked.

"That's your aunt? So she's a succubus too?" She asked me.

"Yes, but she's stronger. We have the dagger Lauren, and you need to use it on her. You're the only one who can. It can suck her power away." I explain to her.

"Bo, I can't use it. I'm pregnant with a succubus baby. The power of our baby, can kill me if I use it. If I wasn't pregnant then I could." She tells me as she leans her head up against mine.

"So who can?" I asked in confusion.

"Kenzi,has too." Lauren tells me peeking inside the room.

"Okay, I'll give it to Kenzi. Lauren we have to talk." I say locking our hands together.

"I know, and we will." She kisses my cheek walking back into the party. I can't let my friends get hurt. I was about to walk back in, but I feel someone grabbing me from behind. I turn to see my aunt glaring at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked me.

"What are you doing? Do you really want that much power?" I asked her. She looks at me with a frown.

"What the hell are you talking about Bo?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The Slayer's dagger. I know you want it." I say bitterly.

"I don't want it Bo. I want to destroy it. It will kill all of us, and knock every single Fae off of this earth." She tells me.

"Wait, so you must know that Lauren's…." I trail off. She nods.

"Yes, I know Lauren is pregnant Bo. I took Lauren away from the 4 Stingans because they're vicious Bo. They want that dagger for their boss. I'm trying to figure out who that is." She explains.

"You left us there to die." I spit out angrily. I really need to know more about my aunt. Why did she just pop up like this?

"Bo, they already know about Lauren's pregnancy. They want her dead because she's pregnant. "You and Lauren's baby is going to be a very powerful succubus. If she uses that dagger she dies along with the baby." She says.

"I'll go give it to Kenzi." I walk back inside looking for my crazy friend. I walk over Hale. "Where's Kenzi?" I asked him.

"She's with Tamsin. They already killed one of them. The other three are still here somewhere." He says looking around for those three bastards.

I hear a scream coming from the basement. I run down to the basement to see those three bastards holding Lauren down, they try to kill Lauren with the dagger, but Hale uses his siren sound, I run over, and break one of their necks killing them. I pick up the dagger tossing it to Kenzi. She catches it stabbing the other two killing them. They turn into dust. I pick up Lauren Bridal style. I take her back upstairs heading out to the car. I put her in the back seat. I look over at my friends, Tamsin speaks up.

"Is she okay?" She looks down at Lauren.

"She'll be okay; I'll take her home." I say to her.

"Bo, can we talk?" Dyson asked me.

'I have nothing to say." I get into the driver's side starting up the car. I drive off heading to Lauren's house. When I arrive at her house, I pull out my key she gave me. I open the door; I go over to place my love on her couch. I shut the door locking it. I wet a warm rag to put on Lauren's head. They cut her head a little bit. I rush upstairs to grab some clothes. I slip on my wifebeater, and boxers. I grab some shorts, and a shirt for Lauren. I head back downstairs changing Lauren into the clothes. I place the blanket over Lauren's body; I can't believe how lucky I am to have Lauren. She's having my baby; I know I fucked up with her, but I have to make it right. I don't want her to push me out of our baby's life; I'm not having that shit.

"Bo, you okay?" I hear Lauren ask me.

"Yeah, how are you?" I asked leaning my head up against her couch.

"I'm okay. Where's the dagger?" She asked sitting up. I look over at her and smile.

"Trick has it, he's locking it up. We can't have anyone finding out where the dagger is." I send a text to Kenzi.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I just can't take all of the stress." She says.

"Lauren, I was pissed when you broke up with me. We're having a kid together; how do you think our kid is going to feel when he, or she finds out we're not together?" I question the blonde.

"We can't be together right now Bo; you know. Tonight was another reason why." She says to me.

I start to get pissed off. "I don't give a fuck about The Ash, or anyone else. It's about us, and our baby! I want to be there for you, but you keep pushing me away." I stand up to get me a drink.

"I'm not trying to push you away Bo. There's a chance that we could never have another baby; I don't want anyone taking our kids away." She walks over to me taking the drink out of my hand.

"Something's up with my aunt. There's no way she saved you because of the Stingans. I don't believe her." I say thinking about what she told me earlier.

"I know, I tried to find out what she's up too. I mean she was a part of the Stingans because they went into her house." She tells me.

"Hmm, we've got to find out what she's up too." I say finishing my drink.

"Come on." She takes me upstairs to go to bed. I get into bed with her.

"Night." I say to her cutting the light off.

"Night Bo." She lays onto my chest playing with my necklace before falling asleep.

…..

Figure's POV

I'm outside looking at Lauren's place. Bo actually thinks she's won over me. Not a chance. I'm going to kill her, and take all of her power away. That baby is going to be mine; I can't wait to get my hand onto their baby. All of that power will give me immortality. I hear my phone ring; I answer it.

"Yes?" I asked into my phone.

"Where are you?" I hear my love ask me.

"I'm out love. I'm coming up with a plan to give us immortality." I say as I keep staring at Lauren's place.

"Well, hurry home." She says.

"I will. Love you." I smile into the phone.

"I love you too." She hangs up. I got over to my car, and open up the trunk. I look down at the body that's in my trunk. She opens her eyes up, and gets scared.

"No need to be scared." I pull her out of the trunk taking the tape off of her mouth.

"What do you want?" She asked me angrily.

"We're going to kill Bo, and you're going to help me." I say growling at her.

"I'm not killing Bo." She says bitterly.

"Really? I think you should know; I can help you find your mother." I say to her.

"No one knows where my mother is." She frowns at me.

"I do. If you help me with Bo; I'll take you to her." I tell her offering my hand out for a shake.

"Fine." She shakes it.

"Excellent." I say to her.

…..

End of this chapter. Who's the figure? Who's the girl? Bo will have another scene with her Aunt next chapter. Meanwhile, someone from Lauren's past will show up. Till next time.


End file.
